Baby Daddy Again
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Quinn remebers something, something that could change everything. Finn is the father of her unborn baby. She was right without knowing it. But how will that go down with the boys?
1. Chapter 1

**My sincerest apologies if I get any medical information wrong. I don't know how paternity tests work, so just go with it. I am really excited about this story as I am a HUGE Finnbray (or Fuinn, whichever you prefer) fan. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

**Chapter 1**

**I (regretfully) do not own glee or any of the characters in this story. **

Quinn stared down at the piece of paper in her hands with a look of horror on her face. She bit her lip and held back tears. Finn Hudson. Finn was the father of her unborn baby. The same guy who had dumped her only a week ago because she told him Puck was the father. She had been certain Puck was the daddy, but three days ago she remembered something that made her think otherwise. She and Finn _had_ had sex. After the homecoming dance they went back to her house and things got heated. That's what made her get the paternity test. She had just wanted to be sure, and now she was. She was having Finn's baby.

Quinn paid at the reception with money she'd found in her purse. She was going to ask Puck for money, but now she was glad that she hadn't. She made her way out to the carpark and climbed into her car. As soon as the door closed, she broke. She leaned her head on the steering wheel and cried. She had tried so hard in the clinic not to cry, but now she let go and just sobbed. She felt like the worst person in the world. First, she broke Finn's heart by telling him he wasn't the father and now she was doing exactly the same thing to Puck. It wasn't fair.

Quinn closed her locker door and hugged her books to her chest. She hadn't told Puck that it was Finn's baby yet, or Finn for that matter. She knew she had to and she would soon, she just needed to find the right time first. Santana appeared next to her and spoke in a bored voice. "Hey Q, I was considering blowing off glee club to go shopping, want to come? I'm in serious need of a retail pick-me-up."

Quinn shook her head sadly. "I can't. I have to talk to Puck."

Santana looked at her questioningly, sensing her best friend was upset about something."Hey," she said, her tone softening, "Do you want talk about it? Are you ok?" A tear rolled down Quinn's face, and Santana instinctivley put her arms around her. "Come on, we can talk in the chior room."

Santana dragged Quinn into the chior room and closed the door behind her. She acted all tough around others, but she and Quinn had been best friends for a while and Santana knew how hard things were for her recently. She guided the sobbing girl over to a chair and sat beside her. Santana watched Quinn cry helplessly. She always felt uncomfortable when people cried around her, and she never knew what to do. When Quinn eventually stopped crying enough to talk she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned to face Santana.

"Puck's not the father," She said, her voice catching on the last word.

Santana stared at her wide-eyed. "Wait, then who is?"

"Finn"

"But didn't you tell him that he wasn't?"

"That's the awful part. I'm hurting so many people. And," Quinn wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"And..." Santana prompted.

"Well, I just broke Finn's heart by telling him that Puck was the daddy, and now I have to do exactly the same thing to Puck. It just isn't fair." Quinn broke into a fresh round of tears and Santana rubbed her back soothingly.

"Does Finn know yet?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No"

"Then why don't you just keep it as it is? Neither of them have to know. And then, nobody gets hurt."

"No that's exactly how I thought it would work, when I first found out I was pregnant. Look what happened then"

"Well, at least if you tell them you'll get Finn back right? That's a good thing. Isn't that what you want?"

"I want him to be happy."

"He would be happy with you. I know for a fact he still loves you." Santana stated, sitting straighter and crossing her arms.

"I don't want to break him and Rachel up, that's not fair,"

"Of course it's fair!," Santana cried, throwing her hands up. "That's exactly what she did you."

Quinn looked at the floor. "I've hurt enough people. I just need to tell the truth and deal with the consequences."

Santana smiled at her before nodding, "You're right," she said before pulling Quinn into a hug.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Puck and Finn" Quinn asked after pulling away.

"Promise." Santana replied.

Quinn leaned her head on Santana's shoulder and they sat like that for ages. At one point Tina came in, clompletely oblivious to them. When she did notice, Santana glared at her, until she picked up her bag and left without saying anything.

Eventually, Santana spoke. "How about that shopping trip? It'll make you feel better, it's been scientifically proven that shopping helps people get over depression."

"No, I want to tell at least one of them today,"

"You sure?"

Quinn nodded. "I have to. If I don't do it now I never will."

"Do you want me to come with you? For moral support?"

"No I have to do this alone."

Santana and Quinn left the room together and Santana soon spotted Finn at the other end of the corridor. "There's Finn. Maybe you could tell him first." She said and pointed him out. He had just finished talking to Rachel before kissing her goodbye and turning back to his locker. That small action made Quinn feel sick to the stomach.

"Maybe your right. I was going to tell Puck first but telling Finn will be harder. So I should just get it over and done with." Quinn turned to Santana. "What if he hates me for this?"

"Well just remember, honesty is the best policy." Santana left Quinn standing there and ran off to find Brittany.

"Since when has honesty ever been a policy for Santana?" Quinn mummbled to herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards Finn.

**That's that then. Pleases reveiw so I know if you like it not and next chapter Quinn's going to tell Finn that he actually is the baby-daddy. Oooh makes me excited just thinking about it. Thanks for reading peoples.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived! Be excited! No, okay then, I'll be excited by myself. That's cool too. And remember, some poor, unsuspecting guy, (Finn) is going to find out he's the real father of the baby he was told was his best friend's baby. Confusing right, Anyhoo on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Finn was standing at his locker getting his books ready for his next class when Quinn walked over to him. She looked really nervous and was coming straight for him, but he pretended he didn't notice her. He and Quinn hadn't spoken since the whole baby/cheating incident, and he didn't really have plans to break that streak. But he also didn't want to be rude. "Hey, Finn can I talk to you? Please?" Quinn was standing right beside him looking at him, with her eyes silently begging him.

Finn looked around for Rachel, who he knew got super jealous, and turned back to her. "Sure, what's up?" Although he hated her for what she did, it killed him inside to see her and Puck together.

"Could we maybe do this somewhere a little more ... private?" It was then he realised she looked like she had been crying.

"We could go to the chior room if you want?" Finn suggested.

"Maybe the auditorium would be better. I just saw Mr Schue walking into the chior room with Rachel and this really isn't something I need them to know."

That comment made Finn a little worried, but she was stubborn, he knew that from experience so he just agreed with her instead. "Okay,"

The walk to the auditorium was awkward and they walked on opposite sides of the hallway. When they reached the auditorium, Finn held the door open for Quinn and followed her to the stage.

"So, what is it you wanted to say?" He asked pulling up a chair and sitting down. The lights were on but it was still really dark in there. Finn had the urge to just break out in song, but thought it wouldn't be the best idea right now.

The auditorium felt huge, and daunting. But so did everything at the moment. Quinn paced a little before starting. "Well, I just wanted to say ... You know how..." This was the first time she could ever remember being lost for words.

"If you want to get back together with me, the answer's no. I'm with Rachel now."

"No it's not that."

A look of confusion crossed Finn's face."What is it then?"

Quinn took a deep breath and sat on a chair beside him. "Do you remember the homecoming dance?"

A smile brightened his features, "Yeah, we won Homecoming King and Queen. It was a pretty great night."

Quinn nodded, but still had a worried look on her face. "Do you remember what happened after the dance? What we did?"

"Yeah we went back to your place and ..." realisation clouded Finn's face and his jaw dropped slightly. "Wait,"

Quinn's eyes began to water, but she blinked back the tears. "You're the father."

Finn looked her in the eye. "What about Puck? Didn't you guys...?" He was beginning to feel sick to the stomach.

Quinn nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, but I, didn't know for sure. And I, I got a test. You're the baby's father." Quinn pulled the test out of her bag and handed it to Finn.

Finn stared at the page for what seemed like forever, his face scrunched up in concentration. His hands began shaking and Quinn sat silently next to him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Does Puck know yet?" Finn asked his voice shaking. He lowered the page and closed his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Rachel?

"Not yet, but I'm going to tell him."

Finn looked at her expressionless. "Good, he has a right to know. When do you plan on telling him? Because trust me, the sooner the better."

Quinn stared into his eyes, searching for any hint of emotion. "Are you okay? I don't expect you to help me, if that's what you're worried about."

Finn's expression softened a little bit and he handed her the test. "I'm going to help you with this, I want to. I'm just ... a little hurt."

"That I didn't do this sooner?" Finn nodded his head but didn't say anything. "Trust me so am I. If could have spared both of you guys the heartache, I would have."

"Tell him tomorrow. I'll come with you and support you. And be ready for him to kick my ass for a change."

The auditorium didn't seem so huge now that she knew Finn wasn't mad at her. "No, I'll tell him alone. It'll be better. But thank you."

"You are gonna move back in right? Just so I can, you know warn my mum this time. And I think it would be easier, you know, to schedule stuff. "

Quinn thought for a second. "It would be easier. But I don't want to be a hassle."

Finn smiled at her and for a split second she didn't feel like such an evil person. "Nah, my mum liked having you around, having someone to talk to. And anyways where else would you go."

"C'mon" Finn said and stretched. "We'll be late for glee club.

Finn stood up and began to walk off. "Wait. Finn." Quinn rushed after him and threw her arms around him."Thank you. For not being mad." Finn hugged her back and smiled. He was actually a little glad, he missed Quinn and even though it would be hard, he knew they could do it. They released each other and walked to the doors of the auditorium. Finn pulled open the door and nearly ran into Mr Schuester.

"Oh guys, so you already got the message then?" Rachel and the rest of the glee club followed him in.

"What mess-" Finn began, but Quinn, noticing the suspicious look in Rachels eye, spoke over him.

"Yeah, we thought we'd meet you here." She looked at Finn and silently told him to go with it.

"Uh, yeah, what she said." Finn nodded walking over to Rachel and standing behind her. He smiled down at her guiltily.

"Great, well do you know where Santana and Brittany are? They didn't show at the chior room."

"No, I haven't seen Santana all day, or Brittany" Quinn lied. Mr Schue studied her, shrugged and handed out sheet music. Rachel had, amazingly, stayed quiet the entire time, but now she turned and looked Finn in the eye.

"Is everything okay? You look worried."

Finn couldn't look her in the eye. He also couldn't tell her. "Yep, everything's fine. I'm okay, really." And that was the first time Finn ever lied to his girlfriend. But he did it for her as much as he did it for himself... and Quinn.

**I'm actually quite proud of that. I thought it went well. I had no idea how it was going to end until I finished writing it. That's how I roll you know, I just write and if it works, it works, if not, I fix it. I'm really trying to make longer chapters, so bear with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the great reviews, it's good to know you people actually want to read it. ;) Anyway, chapter 3 has come so enjoy. I'm still trying to decide whether Rachel and Quinn should be friends... let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

Quinn walked into the chior room and sat down next to Finn. She tried to make it look casual but she couldn't help worrying. She stared ahead at the whiteboard but could see Finn looking at her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Did you tell him yet?"

Quinn looked at him and shook her head. "Later," Rachel had just walked in and Quinn didn't want her to be suspicious. Finn nodded at her and went over to greet Rachel. He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. She pretended she hadn't seen him talking to Quinn and smiled back at him. When he tried to lead her back to where he had been sitting she pulled on his hand and sat down beside Mercedes instead. Quinn watched from her seat in the back row and could literally feel her anger rising. Who did Rachel think she was? However, Quinn was soon distracted by Santana, who sat in the seat beside her, the one that Finn had been sitting in not too long ago.

"Have you told Finn yet?" She whispered casually.

"Yes." Quinn tried not to look at Finn and instead watched Mr Schuester look through his bag for sheet music.

"Well, how did he take it? I notice he's still with the Berry little dwarf. Hey, that was a good one, I am so going to use that again."

Quinn looked over at Santana and sighed. "He was very supportive, but I told him he could stay with Rachel. She doesn't know yet anyway."

"What about Puck, does he know?"

"Not yet,"

Santana looked like she was about to burst with questions but Mr Schuester spoke first.

"Okay guys, is everybody here?" He quickly scanned the room and counted twelve heads other than his own. He nodded to himself and handed out the sheet music he had in his hand. "Don't forget about the 'Hello' assignment. So far Finn is the only one to perform anything. Anyway, for our group number, I've decided on the Beatles classic 'Hello, Goodbye' ." Quinn looked down at the paper in her hands. The alto key, nothing different. All it meant was that she was once again being pushed into the background. It felt like Rachel was taking everything from her, Finn, the spotlight, solos -not that she cared so much about those.

"I thought Finn and Rachel would lead us through it." Quinn jumped and shook her head slightly. She watched Rachel drag Finn out of his chair and begin practicing. A few others were with them but the rest of the club sat gossiping or playing games on their phones.

"So when do you plan on telling Puck?" Santana leaned towards Quinn eagerly.

"Umm ... Tonight, maybe ...Why do you care so much?"

A grin spread across Santana's face and she shrugged. "Someones gotta console the devastated no-longer-daddy."

Quinn rolled her eyes and watched Finn. He was struggling to hit the right note and Mr Schue sat coaching him. He had a faded blue flannel on over a plain white top and blue jeans. It was what he usually wore but he looked so hansome and willing to try anything. As bad as she felt for Puck, Quinn was glad he was the father. He was her first love, and a whole lot more responsible than Puck.

From the opposite side of the choir room, Rachel watched Quinn watch Finn. Her face lit up if he looked her way and it made Rachel panic. What if Finn went back to Quinn? Something was going on, and whatever it was, Rachel couldn't afford to lose Finn, she only just got him. She looked over at Finn and watched him with Mr Schue. He looked up at her and smiled so that her knees felt weak. She smiled back and waved. When he winked at her, she felt so much safer. Less like she was losing him. She had fought for too long to be his girlfriend, she was not going down without a fight.

"Alright," Mr Schuester stood up and clapped his hands together. "Lets see what you've got so far." He said, sitting down between Kurt and Brittany. Finn looked slightly nervous and Rachel held his hand for support.

The two of them serenaded each other as the rest of the glee club watched with bordom clouding their eyes.

Quinn glared at Rachel from her seat, but when the song finished she caught herself. '_He's not my boyfriend anymore, he's with Rachel_,' She never really knew what it was about Rachel that made her want to hit something. Maybe her attitude.

"That was amazing you two," Mr Schue stood up and placed his hands on their shoulders.

The rest of the glee club didn't look so impressed. Mercedes mumbled something about not having a solo and Kurt just played with his phone.

"Anyway" Mr Schuester began, but the bell cut him off. He waved his hand in dismissal and watched his students file out the door.

Finn pulled his bag over his shoulder on his way out. He looked up and saw Quinn walking alone. He was about to speed up so he talk to her, but he felt and arm link around his.

"Hey, I noticed you're back on speaking terms with Quinn." Rachel looked at him expectantly. She obviously wanted an explanation.

He tried to think of something to say to her. Something that wasn't a lie, but something that wasn't the truth either. "Yeah, we thought it was stupid to just ignore each other. We're just friends." _Friends having a baby together_, he thought to himself.

Rachel didn't seem convinced but didn't press him any furthur.

"Come on," Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and hugged her. "I'll drive you home."

**Sorry, this is a short one. I had the best surprise on Friday, Glee Season 5's Season Premiere was on that very night! Lucky I checked the TV guide huh. So I texted all of my friends to tell them, like any good Gleek would. And to make things even more exciting ... They are still showing Season 4 episodes on Tuesday nights! WOO! GLEE TWICE A WEEK! ... Sorry, it's my kryptonite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has come. Let's get ridiculous! No, I'm kidding, but I wanted to thank you again for the reveiws. It's really exciting opening my gmail (yes I have gmail) and seeing all these emails telling me people have favourited, followed or reveiwed my story. So please keep it up, I'm open to any suggestions or requests. **

**Chapter 4**

When Quinn arrived back at Puck's place, she hesitated before opening the door. She went inside and made her way straight to Puck's room. When she went in Puck wasn't there, but his bag was. Quinn went over to his bed and sat down. She didn't know how long he'd be gone, but she didn't want to leave just in case. To take her mind off Puck she started packing her things into her bags ready to go to Finn's. Most of her things were already in there, she'd never really unpacked them.

Just as she finished, Puck walked in. "Hey Q, whatcha doing?" He flopped onto his bed and watched her for a bit. Quinn bit her lip to hold back tears, Puck was so supportive and excited about the pregnancy, he always had been. Now she was about to rip that away from him.

She sat down on the bed beside him. "I, um ... I really need to talk to you."

Puck sat up straight and put one around her protectively. "Is it about the baby? Is everything okay?" He look really concerned for her and she nearly didn't tell him. '_No_,' she told herself, '_He needs to know_'

"Everythings fine, the baby's fine ..."

"But..." Puck prompted her, just like Santana had.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything, even if it kills me, but I need to know that you're going to listen. To all of it."

Puck nodded and gestured that she go ahead.

"Well, about a week ago now, I was thinking about the Homecoming dance. I remembered that afterwards Finn and I went back to my house and we ... we had sex."

Puck looked really confused and when she started crying he rubbed her back slowly. He had no idea how hard he was making it for her.

"Finn is the father," she whispered. Puck dropped his hand and sat still.

"Are you sure?" He made Quinn feel like icy daggers were being shot at her.

"I got a test." Her voice cracked and more tears poured out.

"Okay," Puck got up and handed her bag to her. "I assume you'll be moving back in with him." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Quinn heard his car start up not long after.

She left Puck's house after explaining to his mum, with tears streaking down her face, why she was leaving. Puck's mum just nodded and offered to let Quinn stay a couple of extra days. Quinn had shaken her head and thanked her, then walked out to her car and drove off.

The drive to Finn's was lonely and Quinn sat numb, in the drivers seat. When she pulled into the Hudsons' driveway she stayed in the car for a minute before getting her bags and making her way to the front door. She rang the doorbell timidly and waited. It was cold outside but Quinn could barely feel it. The door was answered by Carole. Finn had told her about Quinn and asked if she could move back in and Carole, being who she was, told Finn not to be silly and of course Quinn could stay. When she answered the door she pulled Quinn into a fierce hug and helped her in.

"Finn's in his room doing ... whatever it is he does up there. He's probably on his Xbox. Did you want anything to eat?"

"No that's okay, thank you. For letting me stay here. And for everything else." Carole looked up a Quinn with a sad smile on her face.

"Sweetie, I know how hard it is to be a single mum, and how hard it is on the kid too. If I can spare you and the baby that pain, then I'm happy."

Quinn nearly started crying again, but instead she hugged Carole and made her way up to Finn's room. Quinn knocked on the door and waited. Finn opened the door drowzily and was surprised when he saw Quinn standing there. He saw the look on her face and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder and he pulled her gentley into his room.

"How did he take it?" Finn whispered into her hair. He was sitting on his bed now, with Quinn curled up on his lap.

She wanted to snap at him, ask him how he think it went. But it wasn't his fault. She was upset and tired. Therefore cranky. "I think he hates me," She leaned into Finn and rested her head against his muscular chest.

"He probably hates me more than he hates you. To him I get everything. The girl, the sympathy, and now, the baby. But I also get stress, worry and bills."

Quinn laughed and Finn squeezed her gentley.

"The girl? What about Rachel? I'm sure she'd hate to walk in and see this. When do you plan on telling her?"

Finn looked at her with horror in his eyes. "Wait, I have to tell her?"

"She's not my girlfriend"

Finn groaned and flopped back on the bed taking Quinn with him. "Kill me now." he joked. Quinn moved so that instead of laying on him she lay beside him with her head on his shoulder. Finn sort of felt bad because in a way, he was cheating on Rachel. At least, that's how it would look if someone were to walk in now and see them. But being so close to Quinn like this, it felt good. They were a family now and Finn would do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

The two lay like that for ages but Finn was the first to break the silence. "Hey Quinn," he whispered.

"Yeah" She looked up at him and into his chocolatey brown eyes.

"I still think we should name the baby Drizzle,"

"Oh my gosh, Finn. We are not naming our baby Drizzle. If we're going to keep this baby, it needs a real name."

"Drizzle is a real name. It's a beautiful name. I'm sure it will suit our baby girl perfectly."

Quinn buried her face in Finn's neck. "We are so not naming her Drizzle. Can't you think of a good name?"

Finn laughed. "How about ... Bertha?"

Quinn sat up and pretended to glare at him. "You are an idiot, Mr Hudson. You know that right?"

"Yes Miss Fabray. I'm pretty sure I've been told before."

Quinn lay back down beside Finn and traced the pattern on his bedspread with her finger.

"Aren't you scared at all?"

Finn rolled on his side and looked at her questioningly. "Of course I am. Why?"

Quinn looked Finn in the eye. "Well, when I told you, you weren't mad at all. And you've only been really happy and supportive since then? Like you don't doubt anything at all?"

"Quinn, we can do this? You're going to be an amazing mother. I can promise you that much."

Quinn opened her mouth and her eyes shone with tears. "Finn." She tried to say more, but the words were caught in her throat.

Finn leaned forward on impulse and touch his forehead to hers. He kissed her gentley, catching her by surprise. Quinn recovered quickly and opened her mouth to his. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and began to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Finn, only just realising what was happening, reached up and removed her arms from his neck. It took all of his willpower to stop kissing her. "I can't." he whispered.

"Can't? Can't what?" Quinn began to freak out. Had she done something wrong?

Finn sat up and put his head in his hands. " I can't do this to Rachel. It's not fair." He looked back at Quinn longingly. "Trust me, I want to. I really want to. But I can't"

He watched Quinn sit up beside him and he tried really hard not to look into her eyes. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to resist her.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"At least let me talk to Rachel first. We'll see where it goes from there. Okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too. You can have the bed. I'll take the couch. But tomorrow..." He looked at her with mock sterness. "Tomorrow, you have to share. Am I understood?"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. Goodnight sir."

Finn started to walk out but turned back and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Quinn." He left before he could say or do anything he might regret.

**Ta da, hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. It's almost as exciting as watching Glee. Also, if anyone named Bertha reads this, please do not take any offense. **

**The Cory Monteith tribute episode was on the other night and luckily my Aunt taped it. Otherwise I would have missed it. I thought it was perfectly done, it sad, happy and funny all at the same time. I'm going to miss Finn so much.**


End file.
